A New Fate
by Babylove03
Summary: Someone from the sisters past returns to change their destiny forever.
1. Chapter 1

A New Fate Chapter One 

The hooded figure walked through the underworld calmly. He had waited a long time to return. He had been thought dead for a long time. He hadn't wanted to wait, but it was necessary. It was necessary to regain his strength and to rid himself of what had weighed him down before. But now he was strong. Strong enough to avenge his death, and the humiliation caused to him by the witches. The conflict within him had gone. And now he returned to the underworld ready to reunite it. To rule it. To let evil have it's day.

He walked through the deepest of the underground lairs. This was where only the highest level demons dwell. He knew the place well. He had spent much time there. Suddenly, he heard someone approach him from behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The demon demanded.

He turned around and lowered the hood of his cloak. "I am your new leader."

The demon was stunned for a moment as he said "Cole?" Then the demon began to laugh. "What makes you think we would allow you to lead us? Your story is legend. The once mighty Balthazor, who threw it all away for, of all things, a Charmed One. The one who became so obsessed he went mad. We thought you were dead."

Cole struggled not to vanquish this demon for the reminder of his humiliation. But he reminded himself who was responsible for this. He smiled evilly at the demon. "The only reason your not in oblivion right now, Crito, is that I need you to convene a meeting of the underworld."

"Why should I help you?" Crito asked.

"Because, while I have been away, I have been watching events. What a disgrace the underworld has become. I'm here to change that. Now do you want to return to the power of what evil used to be? Or even beyond that? Or would you rather just be bottom feeders, suppressed by the power of good?" Cole asked.

"I will organise the meeting. But convincing the underworld to align itself to you will be up to you, and it won't be easy. It may take a while to convince everyone to come," Crito told him.

"That's fine. I have something I need to take care of first. And let's just say that when I come back the problem of winning the underworld's allegiance won't be a problem. Go," Cole said to Crito.

Crito nodded to him Cole and flamed out. Cole turned around and smiled. And then he shimmered out.

Piper was sitting in the conservatory with holding her infant son in her arms, watching Leo play with their oldest child. She had a reflective smile on her face. She appreciated these moments more than ever now. It had been just over a month that since they had found out about Gideon's betrayal. Chris, their grown up son from the future, had died saving Wyatt from him. That had hit them hard, but knowing that they had changed the future and made it so that would no longer be Chris's fate had made it easier to except.

"And, so how is the happy family going today?" Phoebe asked, walking in.

Piper looked up and smiled. "Fine thank you. You obviously had a good day."

Phoebe smiled widely. "It was a great day. I have a date. Hi Leo."

"Hi Phoebe," Leo said looking up from Wyatt.

"A date? With who?" Piper asked.

"This really, really cute guy I met today at work," Phoebe replied.

Suddenly both Piper and Phoebe's attention was captured by the swirl of orbs as Paige arrived home.

"Well hello stranger, long time no see," Piper said looking over to where Paige was standing.

"Ha, ha very funny," Paige said scrunching up her face.

"Well it is, kinda," Phoebe said grinning.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys. But between trying to prove to the elders that I can run the magic school, and trying to repair all the neglect that school has had in recent times it's just a really big job right now. But that should ease off soon," Paige told them.

"We know. You're doing a really good job. We're just teasing," Phoebe said.

Paige grinned at them. Suddenly Leo, who had been quietly playing with Wyatt and having a silent chuckle over the sister's conversation, heard the familiar chimes. He looked up.

"Um, guys. The Elders are calling me. I should go," Leo told them standing up.

"Go. Don't worry. We'll be fine," Piper went over and kissed him.

"Okay," Leo said, putting Wyatt in his play pen. He then orbed out.

Piper went over and put Chris in his basinet which had been put in Wyatt's playpen. Suddenly they heard a thump upstairs.

"Um, did you guys hear that?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like it came from the attic," Phoebe said, looking up.

"We should go check it out," Piper stated, looking over to her children. "Wyatt, danger. Protect your brother."

Piper waited for her son to bring up his force field up around himself and Chris, and then lead her sisters up the stairs. They moved quietly and cautiously in case a demon came at them. They walked to the attic stairs and walked up them. As they walked into the attic, they were each stunned by what, or rather who, they saw.

"Well, hello ladies. You took your time," Cole said, grinning.

"Oh my god, Cole," Phoebe said, in shock.

Piper was the first to recover, and tried to blow Cole up. He flew across the room, but was otherwise okay.

"Well, gee Piper. That power of yours has grown hasn't it," Cole said picking himself up.

The girls were unprepared when, with a wave of Cole's hand, they all went flying across the room in different directions. All three of them were knocked out, though Phoebe was the worst with a bad back wound from the mirror she flew into. Cole picked up an athame that was sitting on the table beside him and threw it at Phoebe before shimmering out, leaving the girls for dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a quick explanation. As you may have guessed from the last chapter, Leo is back to being the Sister's whitelighter. Basically in my world Leo decides, with the blessing of other elders, to demote himself to being a whitelighter so that he could spend more time with his family instead of becoming a vengeful elder like in season 7.

Chapter 2 

Leo orbed into the attic. He had sensed that the girls were in trouble and was returning to try and help them. The scene that he saw both shocked and chilled by the scene that confronted him. It was plain to see that they were all badly injured. His instincts had him run to Piper. He held his hands over her and concentrated on healing him. As his hands glowed, he felt her getting better.

Piper regained consciousness with a moan. "Mmm. What happened?" She asked slightly confused. And then she remembered. "Oh, my God! Paige! Phoebe!" She said, sitting up frantically.

"Shh. Calm down," Leo said, barely staying calm himself. "You go to Phoebe, I'll heal Paige."

Piper nodded. She ran over to her sister while Leo healed Paige. She saw the wound in Phoebe's back from the glass and the athame sticking out of her neck and began to panic. "Oh my God! Phoebe!" Piper screamed. She put her hand on her and became hysterical when she felt how cold her sister was. "Leo, you have to hurry!" she yelled, as she began to cry.

As she said it, Paige came around. "Ow!" Paige said. She looked over to Piper and became still.

Leo ran over to her and removed the athame from Phoebe's neck, and tried to heal her. But nothing happened.

"Leo, why isn't she getting better?" Piper said through her tears. Paige, who had moved next to her was also in tears.

"Leo?" Paige prompted when he didn't respond.

Leo said nothing, trying harder, desperate not to have to give the news that he felt he already knew. He tried one last time to bring Phoebe back. But still nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Leo said dropping his head, exhausted from his effort.

Paige closed her eyes and began to cry harder as Piper looked at him in shock.

"You can't. What do you mean you can't? Do something will you, heal her!" Piper said firmly, as she became more upset, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Leo turned around with tears running down his face. He walked over to his wife and put his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey. Her injuries are too severe. She was already dead. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't bring her back," Leo said, his heart breaking as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"No!" Piper said in hysterical anger. "This can't be happening again. You have to do something!"

"Piper if there was anything I could do, I would. You know that. But she's gone. I'm so sorry," Leo said, pulling her into his arms.

"No," Piper said, in defeat. She began to cry more as she put her face on Leo's shoulder. He just held her.

Paige who had been silent, just kept looking at her sister through her tears. She knelt down and put hand on Phoebe's hair. She then rolled Phoebe onto her back and put her in her lap. She then just held her and began to sob.

Piper looked over to her and pulled away from Leo. She walked over and knelt down next to Paige and put her arm around her. She also looked down at Phoebe.

Paige looked over to Piper. "She can't be gone, Piper," she said in a small voice, like a lost child. "She can't be dead."

There was nothing that Piper could say. She was slightly calmer though she couldn't stop crying. She knew she had to be strong for her youngest sister. She looked behind her to Leo who was just watching them.

"Leo, will you please check on the boys, and then call Daryl?" she asked.

Leo looked at her. "Are you sure that I should leave you right now?"

"No," she said. "But I need you to make sure that Wyatt and Chris are okay. And we do need to call someone. I can't face that right now."

Leo walked over and kissed the top of Pipers head gently. "Okay," he whispered. He also touched Paige's shoulder and walked out of the attic.

Paige leaned down and put her face on Phoebe's shoulder and sobbed, while Piper rubbed her back and watched helplessly, she too crying.

Cole walked into the dark chamber where Crito and the rest of the underworld waited impatiently. He looked around at the faces, some he knew, some he didn't.

"The power of three, is gone," he said dispassionately.

The demons at the meeting were stunned, and perhaps a little sceptical at Cole's opening statement.

"Are you sure?" a demon from the crowd asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Cole shouted firmly.

"How is that possible?" someone else questioned.

"My former wife is dead. Her sisters will be too if their whitelighter isn't quick enough," he started looking at everyone. He saw a mixture of awe and pleasure on their faces, and a little shock. "And as we all know there are know more long lost sisters to come out of hiding to reconstitute the power of three. Which means the Charmed Ones are extinct."

"You've said that before, Belthazor. How can we be sure that it is real this time?" asked one of the few surviving Brotherhood members.

"Because the last time all three were still alive, now one of them is dead," he replied heartlessly. "Now are we going to keep on questioning and fighting with each other? Or are you ready to unite and become stronger than anyone has foreseen?"

"Under you?" A leader of one of the factions asked.

"Yes under me," Cole replied. "I am the most powerful here, and I have the vision to do it."

"Oh you think you're the most powerful demon do you? You expect us to believe that when we haven't seen any of these so called powers?" the leader pressed.

With just a look from Cole, the faction leader exploded. Everyone looked to where he had been and saw that there was nothing but a black spot. Then they all fell onto their knees in reverence to Cole. This was their way of showing him that he had their backing. He was the knew Source.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to do any writing.

Chapter 3 

Leo watched as his wife showed the last of the guests out. He was worried about his wife. When Prue died, Piper had reacted badly, but she had reacted. When Phoebe died a week ago, Piper had cried. But since then she had shut down completely, almost acting on auto pilot.

It had been a lovely service. Held at the same funeral parlour that Prue's had been held at, it was a Wiccan service, and had been extremely fitting of Phoebe. And, unlike Prue's funeral, there was no demonic interference. A lot of people had come to pay their respects, including Daryl and his wife who hadn't spoken to them since he had nearly been executed as a result of the cleaners' intervention a few months ago. Phoebe's ex-boyfriend, Jason Dean had also come to the funeral.

Now there was just Piper, Paige, Piper's father, Victor, Wyatt and Chris and himself. Paige had been visibly upset throughout the day and was now sitting quietly on the couch in the living room, exhausted and all cried out for the time being. Victor was also struggling. He had now had to bury two of his children, an excruciating experience for any parent. Leo had found himself in the position of being the strong one for everyone.

He went over to Piper who had moved to stand in the living room, and embraced her quietly. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Piper replied emotionlessly.

"You know, it's okay to be upset Piper," Leo told her.

"I told you, I'm fine," Piper insisted, turning away from Leo and toward her father who was sitting in one of the arm chairs. "How are you, Dad?" she asked, going over to sit on the arm of the chair.

Victor looked up at his only surviving daughter. "I still can't get my head around the fact that she's gone. I've outlived two of my children. That's not how it's supposed to be," he replied.

Piper stoically remained silent; she put her arm around his shoulders and rested her cheek on top of his head.

Paige, who was watching the scene quietly, found it all so sad. She had only met her sisters 3 years ago but felt like she had known them for ever. She stood up, making the decision that she needed to get out of the room for a little bit.

She went to say that she was going upstairs to check on the boys when suddenly something happened. She looked at Leo who stood frozen by the living room entrance.

"Um…Piper? Did you just use your powers?" Paige asked, frowning.

"What?" Piper said, lifting her head, clearly not knowing what Paige was on about. Then she noticed that Leo was frozen. She looked down at her father and saw that he was frozen as well. Standing up she said "I didn't do that."

"Are you sure?" Paige queried.

"Yes, Paige I'm sure," Piper responded.

"I did that," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see the Angel of Destiny standing before them once more.

"You!" Piper exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe we have something to discuss," the Angel said.

"And you picked today!" Piper exploded, finally showing some emotion. "We have only just buried our sister and you want to have a meeting!"

"I'm afraid time is really of the essence. And what I have to discuss is very, very important," the Angel replied, calmly.

"What is it?" Paige asked softly.

"We need to talk about your future. Your magical future," the Angel explained.

"I can't handle this!" Piper said, really exasperated.

"You'll want to hear what I have to say Piper," the Angel insisted.

"Piper, maybe we should hear him out. It can't hurt," Paige suggested.

Piper looked at her sole remaining sister. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine," she replied, before looking at the Angel of Destiny. "But make it quick."

"Right," the Angel started. "As you know Cole has somehow come back from the dead, which resulted in the death of your sister and the power of three."

"Tell us something we don't know," Piper retorted.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. It was Cole's destiny to die when he tried to Alter time, and to stay dead. He has somehow managed to change his destiny thought we don't know how," the Angel explained. "Because of this destiny needs to catch up."

"And what has that got to do with us?" Paige asked. "Like you said the Power of three is gone, there's nothing we can do about it."

"That's not exactly true. I am here to offer you a choice. Because of Cole and his actions, your destinies have changed. They are a blank script if you like. And because of all the good you've done, we are giving you the chance to choose your own destiny. A rare privilege in deed." The Angel of Destiny told them.

"What choice?" Paige asked.

"You have two choices. The first is this. You can give up your charmed lives to return to normal lives. The good thing being that you will no longer have to worry about battling demons, you'd fall off the radar. However in order to do this you would have to give up all ties to magic. You would be stripped of your powers, as would Leo and your sons. You, Paige, would have to give up the Magic School. And the Book of Shadows would disappear, until a new generation."

"Right now that doesn't sound so bad," Piper said distantly.

"You said we had two choices. What was the second choice?" Paige asked, not sure how to feel.

"Your second choice is you can have your sister back. This would enable you to restore the power of three. Wyatt, Chris and Leo would be able to keep their magical lives and Paige; you would be able to keep the magic school. However, this would mean that you would have to continue to deal with demons attacking you, something that is especially significant now as you will be facing the biggest threat of your magical lives. The return of Cole."

"Oh my God! Is this for real?" Paige said completely stunned by the Angel of Destiny's offer.

"We can have her back?" Piper asked, equally shocked. "Wait, how can that be? Won't that expose magic?"

"History will be altered, so no one will know she had died. It will be as if it didn't happen. Only yourselves, Leo and your father will know that she has returned from the dead," the Angel replied. "I don't expect an answer right now. You have a lot to think about. I will give you some time to think on what you want to do. However, don't take too long. Remember whichever way you decide, time is of the essence with the return of Cole."

And with that the Angel of Destiny disappeared as mysteriously as he arrived, leaving both Paige and Piper completely stunned.


End file.
